Resident Evil 5: The Fanbrat Edition
by kelley28
Summary: Corry and Sam, along with another friend, join Chris Redfield in Africa. Can they survive the game without screwing up too much of the story?


Chapter One

_A/N: Welcome to another installment of self-insert RE! This one is sort of a continuation of my RE4 story. This one will be a little more complicated, as 3 new people join Sam and I. I have not given up on RE4, just taken a small break, as the next chapter of that one is giving me trouble. Hopefully, this one turns out okay. As for the title, I wanted to a take off of the Gold Edition, but wasn't sure what to call it. Any ideas are welcome. Once again, I do not own anything in this story, except for the OC's._

_**Update 10/2812: Okay, so now, only 1 person is going to join us and I have to make a couple of changes because my brother wanted to change his name, and the character he will be in the story.**_

"The _hell_?!" I shouted. Of all the times for this to happen, it had to be now. We were getting our first blizzard of the season, and there was no leaving the house. My younger brother, Jordan, flung my bedroom door open, without knocking, as usual.

"What are you hollering about?" he asked, coming in and sitting in my gaming chair.

"My freaking 360 red ringed! I'm supposed to be playing Mercenaries' with Sam right now!"

"I told you to buy a PS3," he said, smirking.

"And _I_ told _you_ that when they make a _Halo 3_ PS3, I'll buy one. Wait a second," I added, "weren't you playing _Smackdown_?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Yesterday_. And it was working fine then."

I turned the system off and turned it back on, just to see if perhaps it was a mistake, but no, those 4 lights lit up red again. I knew there was a temporary fix, something about towels, but I would have to look it up, since I couldn't remember the details.

Jordan's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Yo…Yeah…Her Xbox red ringed…Hey, that's what she gets for buy a crap system."

"Hey, don't be knocking my 360," I said, giving him a light smack across the back of his head. "Only I get to say bad things about it."

"Maybe it's the outlet it's plugged into," he suggested. "I'm going to get her a surge suppressor, Sam. I'll call you back." He hung up and left the room

He was back in few seconds. By this time, the lights on the 360 were flashing strangely. Probably saying, 'sucks to be you' in Morse Code.

"Friggin' Microsoft," I muttered. He plugged the surge suppressor into the outlet on the other side of the room. I pressed the power button on the 360, and the lights went out.

"_Really_? Can it get any worse?"

"Ah, why hasn't the 360 turned off?"

I looked down at the system. The power button was still lit. Weird.

"Hey, maybe if I press it again, the lights will come back on," I joked.

I pressed the power button again, and damned if the lights didn't come back on. All of them. They flashed insanely bright for a minute, then mellowed out a little. I blinked a few times and realized I was standing outside. I could see an absolutely, fantastic looking Chris Redfield getting out of his vehicle.

"Damn it, Corry! Do you have to drag us with you every time you go into a _Resident Evil_ game?" Sam said, from my right.

"Why is it automatically my fault?"

"Aren't you supposed to be introducing yourself to Chris?" Jordan asked, quietly.

"Huh?" That's when I noticed that I was dressed in Sheva's default costume. I wouldn't have minded being in her business suit, but since I couldn't run in high heels, perhaps it was better that I wasn't. Sam was dressed like the Merchant from _RE4_, for some weird reason, and Jordan was wearing an outfit that seemed familiar, but that I couldn't place right now.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Wake up, Corry. You've done this before. Get moving."

I put what I hoped was an appropriate expression on my face and stepped up behind Chris.

"Welcome to Africa," I said. "My name is Sheva." Crap, I couldn't remember her last name.

Chris turned around and held out his hand. "Chris Redfield."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Redfield," I said, shaking his hand. Hopefully, it didn't look like I was checking him out.

"Call me Chris. And who are they?" he asked, motioning to Sam and Jordan.

Crap. I hadn't had enough time to formulate an idea of who they might be, although with Sam, it should have been easy.

"Nathan Drake," Jordan said. "My partner, known only as the Merchant. We're you're backup."

Ah ha! That's why his outfit looked so familiar. He must have been playing _Uncharted 3_ before he came into my room.

"Backup?" Chris asked, eyebrows raised.

"The way things are going around here, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Tensions are high, and people aren't going to be happy to see an American hanging around. That's why I'm your partner, to help put everyone at ease."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He suddenly got this look on his face, like he was a million miles away. I was pretty sure he was thinking of Jill at this moment. I would have _loved_ to let him know she was okay, sort of, but after what happened with Leon, I quickly decided that we were finishing this game without telling Chris anything.

"Chris? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. It's…nothing. Let's go."

Chris wasn't the talkative type, so our walk toward our first destination was quiet. That didn't give me, Sam, and Jordan any time to talk about our situation. We needed to lay down some ground rules, but I didn't think we could talk low enough to keep Chris from hearing us.

"Hold it!" An armed man suddenly stepped in front of us, and proceeded to frisk me. Everywhere. I could see Chris and Jordan tense up from the corner of my eye.

"Hey! Get your hands off my ass!" I pushed him away from me, and held up the badge I found in my pocket. He reluctantly moved aside, and I saw Jordan give him the evil eye as he passed.

The double doors ahead of us open, and allow us passage into the village. There are several people just hanging around. Our radios start crackling.

"This is Kirk. Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. Listen, there is a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju. That's where Irving will be. Alpha team is already there and the four of you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher shop. You get geared up and he will brief you on the mission. Watch your backs."

Ahead of us, a group of people were kicking the crap out of a bag. We passed by and they stopped kicking and watched us walk away. We had almost reached the butcher shop, when we heard what sounded like an air raid siren. The town had suddenly gone quiet, with the exception of a radio lying behind us. Even though I was expecting it, it was still creepy to turn around and realize everyone was gone. The entire area was deserted.

"Well that was weird," Chris commented, looking a little freaked out. "Let's just find this contact and get out of here."

A man was leaning against the butcher shop wall, but he straightened up when he saw us coming.

"Good. You're all here. I have your weapons. Come with me." He led us into the back room of the butcher shop. "It may be the new government, but tensions are high. Do what you need to do and get out of here."

"Yeah, they really roll out the red carpet for us Americans," Chris said, sarcastically.

The man ignored the comment. "You're weapons are here," he said, pointing to a silver case on the table. Check them over."

Chris opened the box and grabbed a handgun. I took one and looking at it, realized it was the upgraded handgun from _Resident Evil 0_, the one you get when playing the Leech Hunter minigame. That was good. It was stronger than a regular handgun, but still easy for me to use. Jordan and Sam grabbed the last two, which turned out to be magnums. That was good. They both were pretty good shots with magnums.

"What do you know about Uroboros?" the man asked, as we checked our weapons.

'_I know Wesker has it_', I thought to myself, '_and it doesn't like Excella._' Thank god I didn't say it out loud.

Chris said, "Mostly just rumors. Something about visions of a doomsday project."

"That sounds about right. Apparently, it's no rumor. You must find a man named Irving. He is our only lead."

'_And it doesn't like Irving, either_.'

"The town square is up ahead. Go through there," he motioned to the door behind him. "Alpha Team is already there. Be careful out there."

_I decided this may be a good place to stop. The town square is next and I have some plans for that, but I would like to fit it in one chapter. I know this isn't starting out as funny as the last one, but the beginning was hard to get the way I wanted it and it will get better._

_**10/28/12 – One of my reviewers reminded me that I didn't let everyone know what my 3 OC's look like. That's gonna be hard, cause I'm not sure where to fit it in. I forgot that not everyone has read my RE4 story, so it works this way. Kinda like that TV show, Quantum Leap. When Chris looks at us, or we see ourselves in a reflective surface, we look exactly like our characters. The only people who can see what we really look like is each other. So, when I look at Jordan, I see him wearing Drake's clothes. When Chris sees him, he's actually seeing Drake. Hope that clears a few things up.**_


End file.
